The present invention relates to a barbecue grill, and more particularly to a barbecue grill having collapsible and wheeled legs. When the barbecue grill is not in use, components thereof may be disassembled and received in a tray-like ash/grease catcher covered by a cooking grid, so that the whole collapsed barbecue grill can be effortlessly pulled to move.
People living and working in modern cities are frequently under pressure of business and are eager for relaxing outdoor activities on holidays. One of the most popular outdoor activities is barbecue. A barbecue usually needs some appliances designed for this purpose. A simplest barbecue appliance is a single flat grill to be supported on some stones or rocks. It is not always easy to find suitable stones or rocks outdoors for stably supporting the grill. There is developed an improved barbecue grill having a brazier on which a flat grid is supported. With the brazier, people need not to find stones or rocks and therefore save a lot of time and efforts. When the barbecue ends, some people would discard the greasy brazier and grid to save the time and energy for cleaning the same while others would possibly pack the greasy brazier and grid in, for example, plastic bags and bring them home. The brazier and the grid are made of metal material and are therefore very heavy and not easy to convey. The conveying and cleaning of the greasy brazier and grid therefore undesirably forms a burden after the pleasant barbecue.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved barbecue grill that includes collapsible legs and an ash/grease catcher adapted to receive therein other components of the barbecue grill, so that the barbecue grill, when it is not in use, can be fully collapsed and conveniently conveyed.